


Paint me like a dream

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Français | French, M/M, Nude Modeling, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Steve Rogers est un professeur de dessin qui donne des cours au centre social du quartier. [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	Paint me like a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Lanae, merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le Stucky autant que d'avoir été à l'initiative de ce défi. Vois ce texte comme un modeste hommage au superbe cadeau de Noël que tu m'as fait !

Steve avait embauché le gars sans le rencontrer.

Quelques mails pour convenir des horaires, bien entendu. Il a convenu ça avec le centre social. C'est un jeune en réinsertion qui avait fait un mois de travaux d'intérêts généraux et Steve entend bien le remettre sur le droit chemin. Parce que Steve en est persuadé, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

8h45, le mercredi matin. Le gars doit venir un peu avant pour se préparer avant l'arrivée des élèves. Il ne fait pas ça de gaieté de coeur mais il n'a plus envie d'enlever les chewing-gums qui jonchent les trottoirs de Brooklyn. D'une poigne de fer et d'un regard fuyant, il serre la main du prof de dessin.

Steve le regarde quelques secondes de plus qu'il est moralement acceptable et l'entraîne vers une petite pièce sans fenêtre avec un banc et quelques patères au mur nu sur l'une desquelles était accrochée un peignoir bleu.

Oui, les choses sont claires dès le début. Mais si Steve s'était attendu que le modèle qui poserait pour son cours était aussi attirant... Il déglutit avec difficulté et se rend dans la salle principale où il allait attendre les élèves qu'il saluait toujours individuellement.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Steve retourne frapper à la porte du cagibi et James sort. James, ou plutôt Buck, comme il veut qu'on l'appelle, avance d'un pas fier, ses yeux bleus se devinant derrière une crinière noire un peu confuse alors qu'il va s'installer sur le vieux fauteuil Louis XV au hideux capiton vert pomme un peu râpé que Steve avait récupéré chez une vieille dame du quartier.

Et là, même dans un vieux fauteuil un peu défoncé avec pour tout vêtement une robe de chambre bleue un peu trop petite qui lui retombe des épaules, il est plus royal que n'importe quel souverain.

Ne manque qu'une putain de couronne, se dit Rogers. Qui essaye tant bien que mal de faire la même chose que ses élèves et de dessiner le modèle nu devant eux.

Il s'attarde sur le membre épais, sur les hanches et s'arrête soucieux, sur les côtes saillantes.

Son crayon s'affaire à retranscrire tout ce que ses yeux dévorent, avide.

Le regard de Barnes le hante.

Longtemps après que le cours soit fini, l'image lui reste dans la tête.

Ce regard possédé qui lui lance comme un défi.

Il faut qu'il revoit Barnes.

Le soir venu, lorsque ses paupières se ferment en même temps que sa main se referme sur son sexe tendu, il pense à Buck.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrent, il lui semble qu'il peut sentir le regard de l'autre homme sur lui.

Ce n'est sûrement qu'un rêve.


End file.
